


Gotta Be Somebody

by kiberstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geth, POV, POV First Person, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Songfic, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br/>Someone to love with my life in their hands<br/>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br/>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own<br/>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br/>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<br/>There's gotta be somebody for me out there...</p><p>Все хотят быть любимыми<br/>И любить в ответ, отдавая свою жизнь в руки любимого человека.<br/>Где-то должна существовать. Она, моя единственная,<br/>Ведь никто не хочет жить сам по себе...<br/>Все хотят знать, что они не одиноки...<br/>Где-то кто-то чувствует то же самое,<br/>Где-то должна существовать. Она, моя единственная...</p><p>(c) Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я писал этот фик только одному человеку, очень дорогому мне. Многие песни Nickelback связаны у меня с ним.
> 
> Фик был написал в июле 2013 года  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1033293

   Утро. Очередное утро полное фальши и вранья. В какой-то мере да, а вообще то, что я сейчас ей скажу, если я вообще скажу, будет правдой. Наполовину. Ведь прекрасен был я, а не эта бревноподобная разукрашенная кукла. И как я только купился на ее татуху на пояснице? Ну, сам виноват.

\- Ты была просто супер, - улыбнулся я, проснувшейся только что рядом девушке. Нужно ее заговорить, только так я быстро уйду, а она даже не заметит. И как меня угораздило проспать? Уже вроде и часы сделал с вибрирующим будильником, а он не сработал. Хотя и хорошо, что не сработал, а то моя рука была у этой блондинки на животе, а секс по утрам я просто терпеть не могу.

\- Ты тоже, дорогой, - она посмела погладить меня по щеке, черт. Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы улыбнуться, как ни в чем не бывало. Никто не смеет меня трогать. Особенно те, кого я знаю часов пять-шесть. Чтобы избежать подобных прикосновений, я быстро сел и принялся одеваться, скидывая спешку на опоздание в университет. Повелась. Вот и отлично.

  Как же хорошо, что я не вожу девушек к себе. Не понимаю парней, которые заводят их на постоянный период или вообще женятся. Хотя, кого я обманываю. Мне 19, а я втихаря иногда думаю о том, как бы было круто найти ту единственную, с которой мне не захочется расставаться по утрам, с которой захочется говорить, да и не то, что говорить, а слушать. Девушку, которую бы хотелось радовать и посвятить ей всю свою жизнь, которую за нее было отдать не жалко. Правда, мне интересно, как это.

   И как все будет, когда я ее встречу? Как в фильмах? Все вокруг замолкнет и я не смогу отвести от нее взгляд? Интересно, а что будет, если она испытает то же самое ко мне? Сомневаюсь, что сразу будет свадьба и все такое, но ... Я хочу познать это чувство, чтобы дыхание захватывало, а ее портрет и голос не покидал мои мысли ни на секунду. Гормоны? Да нет, я просто устал от вечной рутины науки, вечеринок и извращений. Это все весело, но я хочу в своей жизни попробовать все.

   Хотя кому я такой нужен ... Нормальные девушки на меня и не заглядываются. Нет, они пялятся, улыбаются, но это бывает редко. Почему все те, кто мне по-настоящему нравится, не дают мне ни малейшего шанса? ... Я им не интересен, как бы больно не было это признавать. Слишком сильно я испоганил свою репутацию, никто не и не будет копаться, какой я на самом деле. Никто меня не полюбит. Никогда.

  А если я встречу ту, которая заставит время для меня остановиться? Но это будет только для меня. Если она меня отвергнет? Только посмеется и все. Никто ведь не хочет быть отвергнутым, и я не исключение. А может я все-таки не один, и найду ту, которой нужен? Надеюсь, что это произойдет не тогда, когда мне будет за пятьдесят.

   Задумавшись, я случайно налетел на девушку, у которой из рук тут же вылетела пачка папок с рефератами. Надо же, как в фильме. А может это тот самый для меня момент?

\- Простите, давайте я вам помогу, - я решил подыграть судьбе и принялся собирать все бумажки с асфальта. Мне было страшно поднять взгляд и посмотреть ей в глаза, но вскоре я решился. И .. о да ... это оно. Я не могу дышать, звуки утреннего города вокруг смазались, а я утонул с ее зеленых глазах. Какая же она ... моя. Да, это определенно это чувство. Прошу, не отводи от меня взгляд, смотри еще ... о нет, она опустила глаза вновь на эти листы. Да будут они прокляты ... Меня будто парализовало, теперь я смотрю на ее волосы, рыжие, солнце так красиво на них переливается. Надо же, у нее маленькая родинка на ухе, за которое она только что заправила прядь волос. Она идеальна.

   Неужели я влюбился? Влюбился по-настоящему. Так, что на всю жизнь. На большинство девушек реагирует нечто ниже пояса, а тут, у меня ком в горле, а в животе непонятная буря. Да, если это то чувство, так это определенно оно. Интересно, а она согласится, если я предложу ей выйти за меня прямо сейчас?

\- Спасибо ... - она снова подняла на меня взгляд, а я все еще так глупо палился на нее. Какой у нее мягкий голос. Я даже представил, как она мягко ласкает своим языком моя имя. Черт, как я этого хочу.

\- Меня зовут Тони, - почему-то резко выпалил я, когда поднялся за ней следом. Как же она мило хохотнула в ответ. Ком в горле усилился, а тело парализовало еще больше. Не уходи, прошу. Милая, остановись.

   Но вот, она отходит от меня, только мягко улыбнувшись.

\- Я опаздываю, Тони, - мягко сказала она, отдаляясь от меня. О боже, она произнесла мое имя. И оно прозвучало даже лучше, чем я хотел. Черт, она садится в автобус. Я не знаю, что меня дернуло, но я побежал следом. Успел только к закрывающимся дверям.

\- Можно мне узнать твое имя ?! - от безысходности крикнул я на бегу.

\- Меня зовут Пеппер. - Стеснительно ответила она, а двери подло закрылись. Автобус уехал. И увез мою мечту.

  Я так и остался стоять на дороге, провожая взглядом эту тварь на четырех колесах. В мире много Пеппер, но я тебя найду. Найду.

\- Уйди с дороги, идиот! -оказывается мне сигналили авто уже несколько минут. Но мне плевать. Это было то чувство. Именно то.

\- Еще встретимся, Пеппер ... - прошептал я и пошел дальше по своим делам, но уже с мягким чувством внутри, приятно согревающим меня.

                                                     

 

                                                    


	2. Chapter 2

   Прошло уже шесть лет. Шесть гребанных лет, а мне все еще каждую ночь снятся ее глаза. Ладно, я гиперболизировал, это случается не каждую ночь, но довольно часто, как для такого короткого эпизода в моей жизни. Много воды утекло, но то утро я так и не могу забыть. Надежды найти ее почти нет, даже со всеми моими связями. Я проверял. Я искал. И ищу. В каждой рыжей девушке я видел ее. Пару лет назад даже дошло до того, что я поехал в Ирландию на ежегодный съезд рыжих. Как же я там напился… Это была истерика, после которой я потерял надежду и смирился с пожизненным душевным одиночеством. Эти любимые глаза не снились мне уже полтора года. Но сегодня ночью меня снова бросило в пот от одного их появления в моем подсознании. К чему бы это?

   За все это время моя жизнь переменилась, странно, что девушка так сильно врезалась в мою память и душу. Я пережил смерть родителей, назначение генеральным директором, мировую славу, да и много чего, о чем совершенно не хочется думать, потому что плевать. Это ничего не значит. Почти ничего. Я не очень то счастлив. Я все так же живу в иллюзии своего вранья, тесно привязанного к реальности.

   И вот сейчас ко мне приведут мою новую ассистентку. Скорее всего, очередная девушка, которая окончила Гарвард взяткой или ее папа какой-нибудь крутой политик. Обадая выбирает только таких. Но я с ними не уживаюсь на работе. Больше месяца никто не продержался. Не то, чтобы я над ними издеваюсь, просто я такой и ничего с этим не поделать.

\- Тони, ау, - мой бывший регент постучал мне по плечу. Ну да, я всегда сижу лицом к окну, так проще думать. А иначе зачем тут огромные окна в пол?

\- Да? - я отвлекся от раздумий и все-таки поднял на него взгляд. Он жестом приказал мне повернуться к столу, сел напротив и начал свои нравоучения по поводу того, что он устал подбирать для меня персонал. Я бы сейчас с ним поспорил, но нет сил и желания.

\- Я нашел тебе отличную помощницу. Она-то с тобой справится, - я даже не заметил, как Обадая провел в комнату рыжую девушку. Подняв на нее взгляд, меня парализовало.

О боже... Это она. Эти изумрудные глаза. Я искал их шесть лет. Шесть долбанных лет шарил по миру, а тут вот она, сама пришла ко мне. И после этого говорите, что судьба это выдумки.

Стоп. На что я надеюсь? А вдруг это тот вариант, когда моя любовь всей жизни не ответит мне взаимностью? Вдруг она замужем и у нее трое детей? Хотя, кольца нет. Ладно. А может она его просто потеряла или оставила на раковине у душевой кабины в своей ванной, где принимала утренний душ после бурной ночи со своим мужем? Исходя из этого, я поборол свое желание признаться во всем сейчас и предложить выйти за меня.

\- Тони, ты сегодня точно встал не с той ноги. Познакомься, это мисс Поттс.

\- Очень приятно, Пеппер, - я поднялся с места и чуть не упал обратно. Я назвал ее по имени, хотя мне его не называли. Так, нужно срочно выкрутиться. – Я читал ваше личное дело. Вы отличная кандидатура и подходите нам. Вы приняты.

   Лучше, если она будет ближе. Я узнаю о ней больше. Может еще не все потеряно. И да, неплохо было бы и правда прочитать ее личное дело. Ну что же, я ее нашел, осталось только заполучить и исключить вариант того, все это не взаимно.

\- А как же испытательный срок? - неловко спросила девушка. Обадая видимо ее уже мной запугал. Это все немного усложняет, а мой публичный стиль жизнь делает эту миссию невыполнимой.

Девушка моей мечты так красива, я не могу отвести от нее взгляд, а она на меня не смотрит. Неужели узнала? А она внешне даже не изменилась. Все та же, что и в то утро. Не то, что я.

\- Вы ценный кадр, которого я... моя компания не желает терять, мисс, - уверенно сказал я и не сдержал улыбку. Подними на меня взгляд, прошу. Мой прелестный изумрудноглазый рыжик.

  _Вот так и не верь в сны с четверга на пятницу..._

 

 

                                


	3. Chapter 3

  
   Сегодня мне снова снились изумрудные глаза. Но не такие, как раньше. Мне в память врезался момент, когда Пеппер встречала меня из самолета после плена. Слезы. Она плакала по мне, хотя никогда не подпускала к себе и на метр. С того момента я не раз ловил ее испуганные взгляды, особенно после того, как в Дубае она узнала, что я тот сорвиголова в консервной банке, который решил погеройствовать. Она даже не слушает о том, что моя жизнь в полной безопасности после того случая, когда нам пришлось подорвать реактор, тем самым убив, подставившего меня,Обадаю.

   Я знаю, что она беспокоится за меня. Мы через многое вместе прошли, но даже спустя десять лет я не могу признаться ей, боясь того, что она отвергнет , хотя нет, скорее испугается. А когда Пеп пугается или расстраивается, она закрывается в себе от всего мира, к ней сложно достучаться. Такое было уже один раз. Прямо после того, как я отпугнул от нее очередного ее парня.

   Знаю, что поступал жестоко, но я не мог смотреть, как какой-нибудь мудак приносит ей цветы, воркует. А тот позволил себе поцеловать ее у меня на глазах. Я вскипел. Это мое. Это моя судьба, не прикачайтесь. Я не знаю, почему не могу пересилить свой страх и признаться… Ох, можно я еще раз постреляю по террористам, чем это, прошу!

   Даже когда я умирал, я не смог признаться. Я не знаю, что должно случиться, чтобы ликвидировать эту стену страха отвержения. Даже толпа дронов, которые сейчас пытаются убить меня и моего друга меня не беспокоят. Я справлюсь. Я в себе уверен. И уверен в том, что Пеппер в безопасности, так как забрал всех взбесившихся роботов на себя.

   О нет, детонаторы... Как я раньше не догадался.

\- ПЕППЕР! - я ринулся вверх, летел за девушкой так быстро, как только мог. Вот, с этим криком пала та стена, я ничего не боюсь, я готов, хоть сейчас.

   Я спас ее, она что-то мне говорит. Стоп... увольнение? Она хочет избавится от меня. Я для нее проблема. Стена снова выстраивается, нет, я не хочу, я не допущу.

   Даже не заметил, как поддался инстинкту и поцеловал ее. Опомнился только уже когда мои губы касались ее. Прекратить или.. ей нравится, она не отталкивает меня.Она ответила. Все встало на свои места. Сколько же я этого ждал. Теперь можно смело думать о том, что в тот день, когда она впервые переступила порог моего кабинета, она узнала меня. Значит это все взаимно. Это расслабляющее чувство облегчения… Качество поцелуя стояло на последнем месте и я облажался.

\- Криво, - я цокнул языком и улыбнулся. Она что-то ответила мне, но я не слушал. Я даже особо не отреагировал на слова друга. Голова занята другим. Душа тоже наконец спокойна. Я счастлив.

   Боже, что эта девушка делает со мной. Я готов быть ее целиком. И сейчас она дала на это согласие, ответив на поцелуй. Я никому не дам ее в обиду, она моя. Теперь, так сказать, официально.

\- А что будет, если я не приму твою отставку? - я взял ее за руки, уже не чувствуя напряжения. Я не хочу и не буду ничего от нее скрывать. Я нашел ту единственную, с которой не захочется расставаться по утрам, с которой захочется говорить, да и не то, что говорить, а слушать. Девушку, которую бы хотелось радовать и посвятить ей всю свою жизнь, которую за нее было отдать не жалко. И самое прелестное, это то, что завтра утром первое, что я увижу , так это ее изумрудные глаза, которые видят меня насквозь.

   Да, это то самое чувство. Я его наконец обрел.  
  
                                     

                                         

 


End file.
